No More Fighting
by Panny
Summary: Post GitF * "You get upset and I don't know why. When I try to figure it all out and fix it you lie and say you're fine and I pretend to believe you since I can't do anything if you won't tell me what's wrong."


**No More Fighting**

"I'm not gonna walk away this time!"

Rose stared at the Doctor in surprise. It was the third fight they'd had in as many days. Was it her fault his recent behavior had left her more irritable than usual? It wasn't every day the man you trust your life to points out that you're not that special, _then_ runs off with another woman without looking back the next day.

"How many times do we have to do this Rose?" He looked at her pleadingly. "You get upset and I don't know why. When I try to figure it all out and fix it you lie and say you're fine and I pretend to believe you since I can't do anything if you won't tell me what's wrong."

She glanced down guiltily, surprised that he'd noticed something was truly bothering her beyond the small things she kept snapping at him for. She really was being selfish, wasn't she? It wasn't fair to keep pushing him away without saying why. With a sigh she sat on a nearby couch. When he came to sit next to her she gave him a weak smile and turned to lay with her head in his lap.

Staring up at him while he looked down in a way that could only be described as fondly, she spoke. "Why do you want me here? I mean, I know you don't want to be alone, no one does. You want someone to have fun with, to get into trouble with and to help out. I understand that. But why _me_?"

"Like I told Adam, you're the best." He gave her a broad grin. She was surprised he'd bring up something from so long ago.

"Yeah but, the best why? Because I can run fast? Because I can 'distract the guards'?

He let out a sigh and smiled. "No. Those are positive attributes for anyone who wants to come on board, although I can't recall you ever having to actually distract a guard. I do believe it was Captain Jack in fact." He scratched her hair behind her ear and she giggled at the intimate gesture. "But no, you have far better traits than that."

"Like what?"

"Well, you _can_ run fast, but you don't. You stand your ground and try to help people. Not just because it's 'the right thing to do' but because you honestly care. That's a rare thing, on your world or any; true compassion."

Rose looked up at him and smiled gingerly.

"You see good in people that I'm sometimes blind to, and you inspire those people to see it as well. With you, people strive to be the good person you see what you look at them, even if it's an expectation they don't think they can ever meet."

"Maybe I'm just a hopeless optimist." She smiled wryly and yawned, the earlier events of the day catching up with her.

"Maybe, but for now, I think it's time you get some sleep."

Rose nodded and adjusted herself slightly, closing her eyes.

"Oh, are you gonna sleep here then?"

She smiled up at him without opening her eyes and nodded.

"I do have repairs to do," he reminded her.

"No you don't. You just mess things up even more, then try to fix it. Honestly you need a less destructive way to handle boredom."

"Cheeky... Well, in that case can I move a little?"

She nodded again and opened her eyes when he shifted out from under her to lay next to her. "Doctor?"

"Is this not okay?"

"No, it's fine." She turned to lay on her side and shifted up as close to him as she could manage. She relaxed into his arms when they came around her. Somewhere down the hall she heard a reverberating thump. Another followed moments later.

"Doctor, what's that?"

"Judging by the rhythm, I'd say the tribal drums of Thawana?"

Rose rolled her eyes and poked him "No really. It sounds like there's something actually wrong with the TARDIS."

"It's nothing... Probably."

"Probably?" She pulled back and gave him a shove. "Go fix it."

"Are you kicking me out then?"

Rose laughed. "No. If you're not back here when I wake up I'll be severely disappointed."

Giving her hair a quick pat he extricated himself and exited far faster than she'd expected if he really thought the noise was nothing. She knew it was unlikely that he'd be back but she had to tease him a bit over his domestic actions. With a sigh she rolled over and drifted off to sleep, preparing herself to wake up alone.

She was pleasantly surprised when she woke.

* * *

_For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you._


End file.
